The present invention relates to micro-abrasion devices which work by spraying onto the skin abrasive particles carried by a stream of air.
These devices are widely used in beauty parlours to lessen defects in the skin and/or perform exfoliation treatments.
Micro-abrasion devices which comprise two reservoirs, one containing the unused powder and the other intended to receive the powder after it has been sprayed onto the support that is to be treated, are known. These two reservoirs are made up of independent jars each fitted with a lid that can easily be removed so as to allow the used powder to be removed and the device to be supplied with new powder.